I'm Promised
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARD : SEASON. Kau seperti mayat hidup. Entah sapan kapan kau terus begitu. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu seperti ini.../Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, merusak mata-?-/Histeris Sangat/maaf buru-buru, mau mudik XP -plak


Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

I'm promised © Saia lah XD

Fic for Eyeshield 21 Indonesian Award : Season

Plus request from Rst

Warning : OOC POV, Shounen-ai gaje nanggung, canon diada-ada'in, teori abal, SEASON SEBAGAI LATAR, selipan bahasa gaul XD, typo kabur dari penjara. Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

Ini-Hiruma-POV-lho-0-

_Name : Sena Kobayakawa_

_Age : 27 years old_

_Number room : 121_

_Status : coma_

Sudah lima kali aku memeriksa keadaanmu. Hasilnya? Tch, tak ada kemajuan yang berarti. Kamu masih menunjukkan hal yang sama, koma, tertidur dengan jiwa melayang entah kemana.

Aku duduk di mejaku dengan sikap semauku dengan menghela nafas. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu seperti ini? Aku melihat meja yang berisi sejumlah kertas-kertas sialan yang berisi data semua pasien yang kutangani di rumah sakit ini selain kamu. Tidak beraturan dan berantakan. Bahkan ada yang terjatuh dari meja. Argh! Kenapa tidak segera dikomputerisasi sih? Jangan-jangan pria tua sialan itu menggelapkan uang rumah sakit ini? Tch, aku akan mengancamnya nanti.

Dengan malas aku bangkit, mengambil kertas-kertas sialan itu dan menaruhnya di map agar aku tak perlu pusing dengan kertas yang selalu berterbangan di mana-mana. Lima menit, selesai. Kembali aku duduk, menghela nafas dan berusaha mengingat apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Memeriksamu. Dan hasilnya tadi aku katakan diatas: tak ada kemajuan yang berarti. Nol. Ternyata kecelakaan beruntun itu lumayan merusak susunan sistem saraf dalam otakmu.

Lagi-lagi memori tiga tahun lalu itu menyeruak keluar dari otak bawah sadarku. Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan berdua denganmu hanya untuk sekedar acara reuni anggota Deimon Devil Bats musim dingin lalu. Tidak mengobrol yang macam-macam. Hanya mendengar dan menceritakan apa yang dilakukan kamu dan aku setelah masa-masa SMA itu. Jujur, aku sangat menikmati saat itu. Sangat.

Mendengarmu bercerita dengan penuh rasa semangat dan terkadang gugup, membuatku nyaman. Entah apa reaksi kimia yang membuatku begitu. Biasanya aku selalu mengejek atau mencemooh dia tentang apa yang kamu lakukan. Seperti mau saja disuruh-suruh. Kembali saja kau ke masa SMA. Tapi ini lain. Setiap mendengarkan ceritanya itu aku merasa terhanyut. Seperti mendengarkan cerita dongeng dari orang tuamu sebelum tidur. Terkadang aku tersenyum dan tertawa bukan atas dasar untuk mengejekmu. Itu serasa wajahku otomatis melakukan itu. Sudah terprogram. Atau…apa aku sudah lama ya merasakan ini?

Selain itu wajahmu yang dulu bisa membuat para cewek sialan histeris karena melihat cowok _shota_ kini sudah mulai menunjukkan raut garis kedewasaan. Lihat saja dirimu. Garis kulitmu kini makin tegas dan menunjukkan prinsip yang dibuatmu tidak akan bisa digoyang apapun. Aku bisa memperhatikan mata coklat karamelmu yang kini bersinar menatap lurus ke depan dengan mantap. Menunjukkan bahwa kamu siap melangkah ke masa depannya menjadi atlet American Football pro, suatu keinginan yang sebenarnya mustahil. Namun kamu tak membuatnya begitu. Optimis dan melangkah ke depan. Beda sekali saat kamu masih SMA dulu. Payah, lemah, idiot. Embel-embel yang setia menemanimu setiap saat. Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang?

Sudah menunjukkan perbedaan yang positif, menurutku. Dan aku menyukainya. Sangat. Karena aku bisa merasakan aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari kamu. Siapa sih yang tidak suka melihat –ehem- anak didiknya –ehem- budak jadi selangkah lebih maju? Apalagi semenjak masuk Universitas, aku kini tidak bisa langsung mengawasi kamu seekstrim dulu. Harus melalui informasi para budak-budak sialan itu.

Ya, melihat senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan padaku itu membuatku ingin melihatnya terus, selama hidupku. Dan aku ingin bersamamu. Entah sebagai apa. Asal aku tidak jauh darimu. Dan aku bisa memastikan bahwa kamu baik-baik saja dan bisa meraih kebahagiaan yang dianggap kamu bahagia. Ketika kamu meraih kebahagiaanmu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan merasa bahwa hati terlepas dari kepenatan dan permasalahan hidupku.

Bisa dibilang, aku mencintaimu. Ah, kata cinta itu terlalu lebay untuk menggambarkan perasaanku ke kamu. Keh, menurutku. Tapi, apa ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan-aneh-bin-gila ini? Oke, kata 'aku mencintaimu' hanya akan ditaruh sementara sampai aku bisa menemukan kata lain yang cocok untuk perasaan-lagi-lagi-aneh-bin-gila ini.

Namun…sebuah elegansi yang dideskripsikan oleh sebuah justifikasi yang dikatakan hanya dengan pengamatan terbatas itu pun hancur. Hanya dengan beberapa detik. Maaf diksinya keberatan. Bukan berat dengan satuan Kg ya. Sederhananya, kau pergi sebentar hanya untuk membeli dua kaleng kopi panas untukmu dan untukku karena suhu udara makin dingin. Mesin kaleng itu ada di seberang jalan. Kamu menyebrangi jalan dengan memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas itu. Kau menyebrangi jalan dengan mulus dan mengambil dua buah kaleng untukku serta untukmu sendiri. Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Motor itu menerobos lampu merah dengan illegal. Disusul dengan taksi dan truk yang dibelakangnya. Terjadilah peristiwa yang bahkan aku tidak mau melihatnya namun kelopak mata ini tidak mau menutup. Hanya beberapa orang saat itu. Kamuu dan orang-orang lainnya turut jadi korban. Salju yang semula jatuh dengan warna putih kini mendarat dengan warna merah memuakkan.

Kau serta mereka dibawa kerumah sakit ini. Diantara para korban kecelakaan beruntun itu kamu yang kondisinya paling parah karena benturan yang keras di kepalamu. Sehingga menghancurkan beberapa sistem syaraf pusat di otak kecilmu. Karena itu, kamu koma dan kesadaranya kini tidak jelas dan sulit dipastikan kapan kau siuman. Para alumni yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Sakit, prihatin, dan khawatir atas kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Hanya aku yang berwajah dingin saat itu. Karena aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Sembari menyalahkan diri sendiri atas peristiwa naas itu. Seandainya aku melarangmu saat itu, seandainya aku saja yang pergi ke jalan itu. Pasti akan lain ceritanya. Tapi, dasar waktu sialan! Itu sebabnya buku fiksi tentang mesin waktu banyak muncul di toko buku.

Yang paling menderita selain aku itu adalah cheer sialan alias-siapalah-itu-namanya-karena-lidahku-gatal-menyebutnya. Dialah yang paling mendahuluiku saat aku mau menjengukmu pagi-pagi. Selalu membawa berbagai macam bunga dan aku bisa memastikan vas bunga itu airnya tidak pernah keruh karena ia selalu menggantinya. Ia selalu mengunjungimu setiap hari sampai ia pindah ke Kantou karena ayahnya direkomendasikan sebagai sales ternama disana. Bisa saja ia tinggal disini sendirian dengan mencari rumah kontrakan demi kamu. Berhubung cheer sialan itu sudah bukan cheer cebol seperti dulu. Tapi ia terpaksa karena sekarang sulitnya mencari perkerjaan disini. Dan disana ia sudah dimudahkan oleh ayahnya sehingga terpaksa ia ikut pindah dengan keluarganya.

Saat itu dia mengunjungi kamu terakhir kali. Ia bertemu denganku dengan raut muka yang sedih dan serasa menyesali keegoisan dirinya. Tiba-tiba, ia menangis dan menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuhku sembari mengeluarkan air matanya di dadaku. Aku membiarkannya karena aku paham atas perasaan cheer sialan ini. Ya, aku tahu karena perasaan kami sama. Aku memegang bahunya dengan tanganku. Dan cheer sialan itu terhenti karena sentuhan tanganku kepada punggungnya.

"_Hei, cheer cengeng. Aku yang akan menggantikanmu berada disini!"_ kataku pada waktu itu padanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia minta maaf padaku karena telah membasahi bajuku lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan itu adalah ujung tombak kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

* * *

Ini-Hiruma-POV-lho-0-

Menjadi seorang dokter itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kau berusaha mempersingkat waktu untuk menjadi seseorang yang berkutat hanya di rumah sakit. Bau alkohol, warna putih dimana-mana, serta bau pasien yang baru saja _passed away_ pun harus ditemui setiap hari. Selain itu kau harus menjaga sikap dengan pasienmu. Ditambah lagi dengan penguasaan ilmu farmasi, biologi, atanomi tubuh dan segala tetek bengek ribet lainnya. Meskipun mereka tahu kalau menjadi seorang dokter itu tidak senyaman yang mereka kira tetapi makin banyak saja yang melamar perkerjaan sebagai dokter. Entah karena motivasi apa mereka bisa sampai disini.

Aku pun juga begitu. Musim semi setelah kejadian itu aku langsung banting setir memasuki masa kuliah dengan segala pelajaran menjadi dokter. Aku tidak mau menunggu. Aku ingin membangunkan kamu dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Serta janji yang sudah aku tuliskan kepada diriku sendiri itu akan tuntas. Oke, kata-kataku diatas seperti bukanlah sebuah janji namun aku menganggapnya demikian. Dan itu adalah motivasiku untuk mendapatkan sarjana kedokteran dengan sangat keras tanpa _hanami_ dengan para anggota klub. Terutama di bidang ilmu saraf. Tetapi aku tidak lupa untuk mengawasi klub American Football Sakyou.

Teori dengan buku billigual, praktek dengan mayat pembunuhan dan kecelakaan yang tidak diurusi, semua sudah kujalani dan kulewati dengan susah payah. Hanya ingin membuatmu makan tanpa memasukkan selang di hidungnya, aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk itu. Demi kau, aku rela waktuku yang seharusnya kuhabiskan untuk mengejar karir menjadi seorang atlet American Football semi-pro harus ditunda beberapa waktu. Atau ku kubur dalam-dalam.

Kerja kerasku ternyata tidak sia-sia. Syukurlah aku dikaruniai akal yang jenius (atau bahkan kelewat licik) untuk mendapatkan sarjana kedokteran itu. Dan dalam waktu sekitar tiga setengah tahun aku masuk dalam salah satu barisan dokter paling muda se-Jepang. Ah, pemerintah lebay. Dan langsung saja aku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit tempat kamu dirawat. Aku sangat bersyukur pada waktu itu karena aku bisa bersamamu. Meskipun ku hanya berada di samping kasurmu yang mulai lusuh. Serta memarahi diri sendiri, _kenapa kau tidak segera lebih cepat berada disini, setan sialan?_

Aku hanya bisa memeriksa keadaanmu setiap dua hari sekali. Itu pun kalau rumah sakit ini kebajiran order dengan penyakit musiman yang selalu menghampiri masyarakat. Kalau seperti itu aku hanya bisa memeriksamu setiap satu hari sekali. Dan terkadang tertunda menjadi tiga hari sekali. Tapi untung saja hari ini tidak ada halangan sepele seperti biasanya.

Namun keadaanmu belum saja menunjukkan keadaan yang baik. Entah kapan kau bisa bertahan lagi. Aku tak masalah dengan tubuhku yang setiap hari lelah karena mengurusi pasien yang lain. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Makin lama, tubuhmu makin tidak bisa menahan betapa rasa sakit itu makin menjalar hingga kabel-kabel itu menjadi bagian tubuhmu yang berikutnya. Aku bisa membayangkan komputer yang besar itu menjadi bagian tubuhmu yang selanjutnya. Kau seperti mayat hidup tahu!

Kau pasti capek selama tiga tahun itu kau ditempat tidur terus.

Aku tidak yakin apakah kau bisa bertahan lebih jauh lagi.

Tentu kau tidak bisa menunggu lama dan menunjukkan dirimu yang pesakitan itu.

Dan aku tidak bisa terus menerus menemuimu seperti itu.

* * *

Ini-Hiruma-POV-lho-0-

Aku masih disini. Dengan kalender yang berilustrasikan pantai dan segala hal yang identik dengan musim panas. Jam analog di pergelangan tanganku mengeluarkan suara detiknya dengan pelan. Berputar dari kanan ke kiri. Woy, berapa lama tadi aku bengong?

Untung tadi jam istirahat sehingga semua orang tidak menganggapku sebagai patung setan bernafas. Kemudian aku keluar dari ruanganku dan berjalan di koridor. Kalau tidak, bisa berlumut aku disana karena enggak ada kerjaan.

Aku mengingat percakapan para dokter beberapa menit sebelum aku memeriksamu. Jika kondisi kamu sedikit lebih membaik akan dilaksanakan operasi secepatnya. Karena operasi itu membutuhkan kondisi tubuh yang lumayan. Tetapi keadaan kamu belumlah seperti itu. Kalau memaksakan kondisi, justru akan menghasilkan hal terburuk. Dan aku tidak mau kau dapat bagian itu.

Suara berdecit lantai koridor itu bersamaan dengan suara ketukan kaki. Pasien yang lalu lalang saling menghindar satu sama lain untuk berjalan. Ramai. Tetapi menurut standar rumah sakit ini –cailah- termasuk biasa. Aku menuju keluar karena beberapa kali aku hampir bertabrakan dengan mereka. Menuju taman utama yang terletak didepan rumah sakit. Ini bukan pilihan bagus karena matahari sedang berterik seteri-terinya eh terik. Namanya juga musim panas. Memboroskan keringat dan menambah tagihan listrik untuk pemakaian AC 24 jam. Dimana mie dingin dan es campur(?) jadi makanan favorit. Ngomong-ngomong es tarik eh es campur aku jadi mau memakannya. Habis…panas!

Karena lagi ada uang aku membayar selayaknya rakyat biasa. Hei, aku biasanya mengancam. Lagipula mengancam untuk mendapatkan es campur rasanya enggak elit. Sambil menikmati es yang mulai meleleh di tenggorokan aku memikirkan hal tadi. Jika kau ada pada kondisi terbaik, aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan mengangkat poniku beberapa senti. Itu artinya musim gugur mau datang beberapa hari lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah berapa lama ya aku menjadi dokter disini sedangkan baru memeriksa kamu saja baru lima kali? Entahlah. Otakku tidak menyimpan file itu. Kalau ingat musim gugur, aku ingat musim dimana aku dan kau mulai meniti jalan kemenangan bersama-sama. Kalau mengingat masa itu, rasanya ingin kembali dan aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan sedikit –err…lembut? Yah, lembut menurup persepsiku sih. Tak usah kuberi tahu kan? Dan saat itu aku mulai membangun kepercayaan dan mempercayakan punggungku kepada orang lain. Ya, aku ini kurang percaya yang namanya orang lain. Selalu kutanggung sendiri. Dan aku merasa kalau sikapku tadi lumayan kekanak-kanakan. Dan itu karena kamu.

Aku segera kembali menuju rumah sakit setelah menghabiskan semangkuk(?) es campur. Entah kenapa, aku ingin memeriksamu. Tidak ada larangan untuk memeriksa pasien di jam istirahat begini. Tapi harus lapor diri dulu. Merepotkan memang. Namun itu untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tak perlu kujelaskan aku lagi melewati koridor mana dan naik lift lantai berapa yang penting sampai sajalah! Aku melihat kamu dengan kondisi yang sama. Mata tertutup, dan entah siapa yang bisa bertahan tidur di ruangan yang sama dalam waktu lama selain kau. Aku memeriksa komputer yang selalu memeriksa keadaanmu melalui deret baris angka dan huruf. Aku mengecek kondisimu dengan memasukkan sejumlah password dan kata kunci yang merepotkan. Dan begitu kulihat hasilnya…

_Not too bad._

* * *

Ini-Hiruma-POV-lho-0-

Sejumlah tim medis dan dokter yang biasa memeriksa dia aku panggil secepatnya. Perawat dan segala macam mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk operasi dan menyiapkan ruangannya. Setelah yakin dengan keadaanmu, kau langsung diangkat di kasur beroda dan dengan cepat kau dipindahkan ke ruang operasi.

Drrrtttt…! Drrrtttt…!

HP-ku bergetar dalam _silent mode_. Ada email masuk. Itu dari cheer sialan yang rutin mengirim email padaku setiap hari –hei, bagaimana ia dapat nomor HP-ku? tanpa melihat bahwa isi pulsaku mau habis karenanya. Biasa, dia memperhatikan keadaanmu. Aku membalasnya dengan singkat dan padat karena sebentar lagi operasi. Lalu aku mematikan HP-ku karena akan mengganggu nanti saat operasi.

Sebelumnya aku pernah operasi. Jadi aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengoprek organ saraf manusia yang masih hidup –hieee. Pertama semua disterilkan. Kedua memakai baju khusus operasi. Ketiga yaa…mulai! Ya, sudah lama aku menunggu hal ini. Dengan ini aku bisa membuatmu tersadar. Tak sabar rasanya saat kau sadar nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke akuarium yang baru saja dibuka untuk umum. Tiga tahun lalu masih berupa tiang beton yang tidak beraturan tempatnya dan saat kau lewat, kau sangat antusias dengan gedung akuarium itu.

Dan kini keinginanku itu tinggal beberapa saat lagi menunggu jawabannya. Operasi berjalan sangat lama dan tidak mentolerir segala kesalahan sekecil apapun. Apalagi ini operasi pembetulan susunan saraf yang membutuhkan ketelitian yang ekstra tinggi. Aku harus hati-hati. Saraf-saraf ini sangat rapuh dan ukurannya sangat kecil. Untung alat rumah sakit Jepang rata-rata sangat tinggi ketekhnologinya. Sehingga kami diberikan banyak kemudahan. Selain itu optimisme para dokter yang mengutamakan keselamatan para pasien membuatku salut. Habis, aku memperhatikanmu terus. Makanya, cepat buka matamu.

Tidak ada waktu untuk melihat jam. Lampu pijar yang makin lama makin panas untuk sementara distabilkan suhunya. Keringat mengucur deras. Padahal suhu ruangan lumayan dingin. Itu tidak menyurutkan langkahku untuk bisa membuatmu bangun dari tidur panjangmu. Tubuhmu pasti sudah pegal dan kaku karena di kasur melulu. Kau pasti ingin memainkan American Football kesukaanmu itu. Ah, kesukaanku juga.

PIP…PIP…PIP…

"Apa itu?" tanya salah satu dokter. Aku terkejut mendengar itu.

PIP…PIP…PIP…

Dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah _elektrokardiograf_ yang terpasang. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin. Su…a…ra..i…ni….

"Cepat! Cari tahu kenapa bisa begini?" teriakku pada semua. Mereka dengan sigap mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Mereka semua sama sepertiku. Tentu saja. keadaan seperti ini jarang mereka temui.

Ternyata kondisimu perlahan mulai menurun. Ketelitian kami ternyata membuang-buang waktu. Kau makin menunjukkan kondisi yang tidak kuharapkan. Tolong! Bertahanlah!

PIP…PIP

Sandi rumput elektrokardiograf makin melambat. Tubuhku kaku. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Bagaimana ini? Kumohon, kau harus bertahan! Tinggal sedikit lagi kau bisa bangun!

Dengan cepat kami menyelesaikan operasi yang untung saja tinggal beberapa step lagi. Kami harus cepat menyelesaikannya dan membuat keadaan tubuhmu menjadi lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya dengan ini aku bisa bernafas lebih lega. Namun ada yang tidak mengijinkannya…

PIP-!

"…!"

* * *

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan jas dokter melekat di tubuhnya. Ia membawa beberapa bunga anyelir yang diikat rapi. Ia berjalan menuju suatu jalan. Jalan itu amat sangat berarti darinya sekaligus amat sangat menyakitkan baginya. Itu bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang kini kosong. Ia meletakkan bunga itu dan memandangnya sesaat. Kemudian ia memandang ke jalan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia tertawa dengan matanya menerawang kosong. Seperti orang gila kelihatannya. Namun sepertinya ia sangat terpukul, sedih, dan raut mukanya suram. Ia tersenyum setelah ia tertawa seperti itu dan menghela nafas panjang dengan sedih. Selanjutnya mata itu berubah. Dan senyum hambar menghiasi mukanya. Ia menoleh. Tepatnya kearah seseorang yang sejak dari tadi berdiri disana.

"Aku telah gagal…membawanya kembali…"

"Tak apa…kau sudah berusaha…"

"Tapi, apa kau tahu…?"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali. Tapi sudah membuatnya kembali. Kau tahu maksudku?"

"…"

"Maksudku…dia kembali. Namun dia bukanlah dia."

"…"

"Bagaikan komputer yang di_reset_, dia kini harus ditata ulang. Itu butuh waktu lama. Aku senang ia tak pergi…"

"…senang? Tapi kau tadi terlihat sedih…"

"Sedih? Karena ia akan menyakiti keluarganya, teman-temannya, serta yang lainnya karena kondisinya itu…"

"…"

"Memorinya terhapus sempurna karena suatu hal yang kulakukan. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu…"

"…"

"Menunggu untuk kematiannya yang kini sebentar lagi. Aku berkabung lebih dulu…"

"…"

"Mustahil mengembalikan memorinya tepat pada waktunya karena itu membutuhkan banyak waktu..."

"…lalu?"

"Lalu? Sekarang dia sedang mengobrol denganku, Sena…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin **(dengan tidak kerennya) -plakk

* * *

16,385 wc

9 halaman

Wuiiihhh O.O

Halo…sudah lama ya tidak bertemu –memangnya liburan ke Hongkong?- aih…hiatus itu tidak baik tetapi gak tau mau ngapain =.=" Ini fic ngerjainnya buru-buru nih karena mau agenda keluarga yaitu mudik! –siapa yang mau tahu- jadi klo ada hal yang aneh tolong kasih tahu aja ya :b ntar saia edit XD. maafkan atas kegajean yang terjadi =.=v *gaje: gantung jelas**plak

Already Ripyuano~

? : Woy.

Saia : Eh, siapa ya O.O"?

? : Gak usah peduliin itu. Buruan apdet Mission21

? : Panjangin page Dinner 21th Down!

Saia : Ekh? Kalian semua siapa? *histeris gaje**plakk


End file.
